Wheel hubs for motor vehicles are known to a person skilled in the art in many embodiment variants. Said wheel hubs are used in motor vehicles as a joining element between a driveshaft and a vehicle wheel. For connection to the driveshaft, a wheel hub conventionally has a central holding section with a plug-in toothing into which the free end of the driveshaft can be inserted. For fastening the rim of a vehicle wheel, holes with screw threads are formed in a radial section of the wheel hub, into which holes, with the interposition of a disk brake, wheel bolts can be screwed. Wheel hubs also conventionally have an axial section for holding and radially centering the wheel rim or the brake disk.
It is also known for wheel hubs of said type to be formed with non-continuous material recesses in order to reduce the masses which rotate with the vehicle wheel during operation of the vehicle, as a result of which the driving behavior of the vehicle can be improved.